


Moonlight Dances

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT YAOI, although if you look real hard...   Societal norms will never dictate Sesshoumaru's decisions concerning his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Dances

~*~

 

 ** _Moonlight Dances_**

 _(Just a little piece written for Forthrightly’s ‘Fortune Cookie’ challenge. To quote this Fortune Cookie ‘One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes’.)_

 

Swords at the ready, the two men faced off with heated emotion. Brother against brother. It had always been thus. Battle at first sight. Forced societal dictates.

The well practiced moment of engagement descended upon them. A blur of red and a streak of white led to the shrieking clang of metal. Even their swords were not so ignorant as to be unaware of the imbalance, wailing at the injustice, weeping for what could not be.

Mere puppets move to the well choreographed dance. Twist to duck under the blade. Spin to avoid a slash to the ribs. Block to protect the throat. Backflip to withdraw, only to re-enter the dance from a more defensible position.

A flick of the wrist and the opponent is disarmed. Not a moment is wasted. One powerful punch and a body lies in the dirt, panting for breath.

Measured footsteps approach the fallen, the silvery rays of moonlight obscured behind the shadow of the victor. In the clamoring silence of an unattainable desire for peace, the whisper of violence promises an ending to this false dance, this charade.

Ending it now would be such a simple thing. A mere silent flick of the wrist. The blur of a shining blade.

In that one act, both warriors would be vanquished. No. Society would not triumph. Not now. Not ever.

 

“You are weak.”  
 _...'You will become strong.’_

“You got lucky.”  
 _...‘One day, I’ll be stronger than you.’_

“You shall die by my hand.”  
 _...'I will allow no one to kill you.’_

“Bastard.”  
‘ _...'Why do you hate me so much?’_

Without a backward glance, the victor strolls away, the scrape of metal signaling the sheathing of his sword. There would be another day, another dance.

Time would never mark the last.

 

  
***Disclaimer***

Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXdroid to use and abuse at will.


End file.
